


The Screamer

by CabbageOriley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageOriley/pseuds/CabbageOriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' reaction to sex isn't exactly what Derek thought it would be.  He's scared he has broken him.</p>
<p>I wrote this in like 10 minutes.  I don't even know where this came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Screamer

Derek plows Stiles into the wall. He hears the small gasp break between Stiles’ kiss-bruised lips. He lifts Stiles up just enough to wedge his knee between his legs. Stiles immediately rolls down and groans.  
“Derek, you… you’re gonna have to… eungh.” The jolt of pleasure running up his spine forces his eyes to close. He should not be this close already. They literally started making out less than three minutes ago. He doesn’t want it to be over so fast.  
“Bed?”  
“Wa… wall s’good, bu… bu-maybe…”  
Derek spins Stiles around so fast to flop him on the bed that the teen feels like he is on a tilt-a-whirl. The alpha grinds down and… Stiles pushes him back.  
Derek looks down at the boy who is trembling so violently he looks like he’s suffering from a high fever. “We don’t have to do this. This is completely your choice.”  
“NO! I want it. I wannitsobad.” Stiles swallows hard. “I’msoclose. I don’t wanna come yet.”  
“So you’re… making yourself wait. Is this some kink I should know about?”  
“Nnn-oo. I,” Stiles giggles hysterically. “I just wanna… not come yet. I want to feel good longer.” Stiles presses up slightly and is so close. “Give me a sec.”  
“You’re crazy.” Derek smiles lovingly. “Just let yourself have it.”  
“Take me.”  
And he does.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Derek is scared he broke him. He was always worried about getting carried away and hurting Stiles with his werewolf strength. And now he’s done it. Very first sexual encounter and he’s done it. He’s broken him.  
He was expecting Stiles to scream as he came. Maybe even enough to make him hoarse the next day. But, that didn’t happen… because Derek broke him.  
When Stiles came, he made a soft, dorky “ding” sound, and that was it. His pupils were blown wide and his fingers dug into Derek’s back. He shook for a minute and then relaxed into the bed.  
Five minutes later and he’s still laying there.  
“Stiles?”  
Stiles groans and snuggles in to Derek’s shoulder.  
“Stiles, please say something. You’re scaring me.”  
Stiles raises up and kisses him. He grins like an idiot and flops back down beside him.  
Oh gosh, I’ve broken him- Derek thinks. He sniffs him to see if he has a head injury… if something has gone wrong. Stiles just giggles and drifts off to sleep.  
Derek makes waffles for breakfast. Stiles shuffles into the kitchen and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. He trails his fingers over his abs and kisses him on the cheek. He still hasn’t said anything.  
He sits down and chews the wonderful baked good and sips his coffee. When he finishes, he quietly gets up and places his dishes in the sink.  
Derek watches his every move. It’s too quiet. Stiles is too quiet. He’s broken, he just knows it.  
Stiles calmly walks over to Derek and climbs into his lap. He presses his nose into the underside of Derek’s jaw.  
“Wanna do that again?” Stiles’ voice comes out raspy and lust-filled.  
“You sure you’re okay?” Derek holds his face in his hands. “You haven’t said a word in over eight hours.”  
“I’m good. I couldn’t find the words for how epic that was.” He kisses him again. “Ready?”  
Derek nods and carries him back upstairs.


End file.
